Experiment:Actor
by Star Light-294
Summary: My take on the events in "Headphone Actor", "Artificial Enemy" and "Ene's Cybernetic Adventures", had they been in that order. Doesn't go by the actual story (i.e the novels) but by the song's plot-line... I hope you enjoy! ...Oh yeah, look at the pic sideways if you want to see it right... It's a P.O.V drawing so yeah...
1. Part 1

I do not own Vocaloid in any way, shape or form.

I lazed around in my room, bored out of my mind. There was nothing to do that could get my attention for longer than a few minutes! ...Even my games were boring! ...Well not boring, per se, but my mind wasn't really concentrating on them _It's like my brain... had a block in it? No, that's not a good way to describe it...uh... it's like my brain short-circuited... or froze! That's it! It felt like it froze... like with a computer program! ...Maybe I should just listen to the radio for a while... _I switched on the radio just as a song started up, which seemed to be about the world ending from someone's point of view... I'm pretty sure it's a new song though; I've never heard it in my life_ I should find out the name for it... it's got a good beat... _Suddenly, the music stopped to make way for a broadcast.

"It is with great remorse I have to inform you of this recent discovery but the apocalypse will occur today. Again, I am sorry and advise that you do not panic. We will now return you to your song" The foreign announcer started to choke up as he ploughed his way through the words that would destroy the lives of everyone in this town _The world... is ending? Now? But it seems like such an average day... __No way the world is ending... is there? _I rushed to the window to see if the world's demise was reflected in the sky. I saw a crowding of birds flying in some unknown direction, covering up the premature moon as they did so. I turned back around, starting to pace around in my room, panic welling up inside me _It can't be... the world's seriously ending?! But I haven't even hit 18! Haven't even finished school! _My gaze fell upon the game that would surely be left un-saved and then swiftly leapt to the textbook for my homework that I had ignored due to not wanting to complete it _At least I won't have to complete that... I'm pretty sure that the apocalypse arriving is a legit excuse to not hand in homework... _I laughed derisively as my intake of breath quickened. My eyes widened; I was hyperventilating and my heartbeat was going so fast I could feel it without having to press my finger on a pulse _I need to calm down...calmdown,calm down,CALM DOWN! _I frantically picked up my headphones and plugged them into my portable radio, that same song still playing in the midst of my panic. I chuckled hollowly _how ironic... _I felt my body relax slightly, but I was still in panic mode. I heard the music fade again and braced myself to hear another announcement bring about more morbid news. Instead I heard hope.

"Hey, don't you wanna survive?" _Survive? Is that possible if the world's going to end?... Oh well... it's not like I have much of a choice... Hang on... isn't this... my voice?! Am I deluding myself into believing that I can survive the end of the world? _The - my voice carried on speaking, oblivious to my whirling thoughts "If you do then you better hurry up, you've only got 30 minutes to escape" _... okay... maybe I'm not deluding myself... if I was, I don't think I'd be that specific... _I decided to humor my... hallucination?

"How do I save myself then?" I asked determinedly.

"You have to make it to that abandoned hill across town" _But that takes at least 45 minutes running!_

"But that'll take ages to get there!"

"Not if you listen to me and start running now!" Er... my voice rang out in desperation. My adreniline-pumped body reacted to it, running out of my house and down the eerily quiet street, my footfalls echoing, in the direction of the town centre "In twenty seconds you should come across an alley-way. turn into it; that'll cut off about twenty minutes off your journey time" Just as my voice finished speaking my vision flashed to a girl with the same hairstyle as me but seeming to be wearing a jersey. I saw said alley-way on my left. I turned into it, and ran through, ignoring any distractions. I hit the town, feeling as if I had teleported there _I can just imagine a teleporting sound from a video game ringing out right now... _I looked around to see a huge mass of people; I'm not sure how many people there were; I just knew that they were all ordinary men, women and children. Seeing all these people rioting, heading in the wrong direction, and the 10 year old girl crying out for her parents and the priest praying for some kind of saviour made me realise _...What about all these townspeople?! They're all gonna die if I don't help them! _I clambered upon the nearest car and started to shout to everyone.

"Everybody! You're all heading the wrong way! You need to go to the hill!" Everybody couldn't hear me over the twisted requiem of their shouts of despair blending together. I shouted louder "Everybody! We need to get to the -"

"You need to leave, there's only 12 minutes left" My voice interrupted me.

"But what about -"

"They can't hear you! Even if they could, do you really think that everybody could fit on that hill?!" My voice shouted at me. It then took a ...breath (?) and continued speaking "...And besides this is all very likely to disappear in a flash; don't you think that they'd prefer that someone survived instead of no-one surviving?" My eyes widened at the thought of everything disappearing.

"But -"

"I know..." I got off the car and weaved through the crowd, slipping between people and avoiding the rioters weapons, tears threatening to pour out "Hurry up, there's only a minute!" this panicked statement came with another flash of that silhouetted girl and passed through one ear and out the other. The hill I had sought to get to was right in front of my eyes... I ran frantically up the hill. When I reached the top I was out of breath but I had made it within the limit. I heard birds chirping in the distance _so this is where the birds flew off to..._ I leaned forward to collapse on the grass but my hands hit something... mid-air? _What the? Why is there a wall that looks like a sky up here?! Hell, why is there a wall up here in the first place?! And is that... A window?! With a crowd of scientists behind it?! _The scientists started clapping.

"Amazing..." They said... As if this was some kind of experiment that had yielded good results! _How sick and twisted are these people's minds?!_

"...I don't understand..." I whispered to myself, confusion and grief fusing together. I turned around to look upon my home-town _...hang on... it looks like some sort of experiment!_ I was barely aware of the scientists talking behind me.

"It's no longer needed" a scientist then said. I heard the faint clicking of a button. In front of my eyes I saw that a bomb had been released from the sky into the town. I watched in shock as the entire town turned into debris from the bright explosion. I sank onto my knees _that means... my whole life... was a lie... _I blankly stared at the shattered remains of my false childhood, tears overwhelming my eyes. I just barely heard a scientist speak again.

"It seems that experiment:Actor has been a success thus far. Retrieve the specimen so that we can run some more tests" ..._Huh? ...What did he just say? ...What's experiment:Actor? What's the specimen?_

"I'm sorry..." My voice from the headphones choked up, seeming to be holding back tears. I saw the silhouette of the girl one last as my world faded to black, the sound of a door opening and footsteps ringing in the background.

Hey there! Um, yeah, I don't have much to say actually... so, uh... hope you enjoyed reading this? And see you later... oh yeah, if you wanna talk, drop me a line! I don't bite!... I think... though I am socially awkweird... so, uh, see ya later? Yeah, see ya!


	2. Part 2

I do not own Vocaloid in any way, shape or form.

I opened my eyes tiredly, then shied away from the faintly glowing screen in front of my eyes. Once my eyes had adjusted to the dull light I turned to face the screen. On the screen was a sleeping... girl (?) with a tear-stained face, blue hair in my signature hairstyle and... a... jersey... _Is she the sillouhette that I saw on that day?! _She opened her eyes slowly, eyes looking half-dead. I looked at myself out of the screen, seeing that my eyes looked half-dead as well, the tracks of where my tears had run as fast as I had when the world was ending still imprinted on my face _...wait, what?! How can I be looking at myself?! And through the screen as well?! A magician did it! Magic doesn't exist! How do you know that? Argh, I need to stop thinking!_

"Who are you?" I asked the girl on the screen. I- the girl on the screen, blinked owlishly, then grinned mischievously.

"Who am I? Who am I?! I am you! You are me! We are each other! And we're about to die!" I- she, began to cackle impishly. My eyes flared in anger - amusement - no, anger! No, amusement! Anger! Amusement! Anger! Amusement! ANGER!

"Don't you dare make a joke about that!" I shouted at myse- her. After I had shouted at her, the door began to open, letting in a sliver of light _Just watch, you'll see what I mean... What do you mean I'll see what you mean?! When did I even think that?!... It's you isn't it... of course! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I can't do that... Then shut up! _A lady in a lab coat, who I vaguely recall being behind that window walked in and shut the door behind her. her sharp, blond bob moved slightly with the small amount of wind caused by the door closing.

"I see you are now awake Actor. Please co-operate with us as, if you refuse to comply to these tests, you will be put through more pain than needed" Her curt voice sounded as cold as ice. I shivered involuntarily, the chains on my legs rattling slightly.

"What tests? Why would I need tests? I can't have gotten radiation... Can you explain to me why I even need tests?" I looked at her pleadingly. The lady looked shocked for a split-second and then hardened up, showing as much emotion as a rock.

_"You don't even want to think about the fact that you're experimenting on an actual person do you?" _I thought al- as the girl on the screen spoke the exact same words. The woman's face grew angry. Actually, come to think of it, I might have said it out loud as well... oops. The woman slapped me around the face, leaving a vibrant red hand-mark on my cheek, shining brightly on my pale skin. Looking at me coldy, she spoke.

"Don't you dare answer back Actor!" I rolled my eyes at the use of the alias that she had given me.

"I have a name you know..." I mumbled _And she's not going to refer to you with it... It'll make you more human in her eyes... and she's trying to avoid seeing the reality of the fact that she's experimenting on a fellow human being... a young girl no less... Hey! I'm not that young! You're young in her eyes. 17 is not young! It is to an adult! _She left the room through the door. When the door was open for a split-second I caught a glimpse the rest of the scientists _See? She doesn't even want to see you get experimented on physically! Proof that she's trying to avoid the fact that she's experimention on a person..._

"The first test is to test your endurance"

"Then would you mind letting me out of these chains?" I asked lightly. _Somehow, I don't think they mean the endurance you're thinking of... Well I can always hope, right?_

"First level, start" I felt a shock near my legs, like a static shock. I blinked a bit.

"Huh? What was that meant to do?"

"First level doesn't seem to have any effect" She noted aloud.

"You know it would be nice if you'd tell me just what that was for..."

"Second level, start" Her voice sounded like she was grinding her teeth together.

"Ah!" _That hurt! What's she playing at?! She's testing your pain endurance. Thank you for pointing out the obvious! ...But why is she using electric shocks? I don't know! How should I know?! _"Hey, why are you giving me shocks?_ Can't you use something else? Or are you just very uncreative?_"

"Subject shows small signs of pain, though will not shut up. Seems to have a high tolerance so I will bump up the level a bit. Tenth level, start" _Wait, what? _Suddenly my body was filled with undescribable pain. A scream- my scream, echoed throughout the room, as seemingly never-ending as the pain coursing throughout my body _If you want to escape the pain, you'll__ have to join me in the digital world. How am I meant to do that?! Concentrate on our link... okay, you got it. Now focus on travelling through it _I opened my eyes to find myself behind the screen. I saw my body collapse. I saw the gas fill the room. I saw my body stop breathing. I saw the door within the digital world. And I ran. I ran as if my life depended on it.

Hey there! I decided to continue the one-shot into a two-shot... if you wnat another chapter then say! But yeah, hope you enjoyed this and see you later!


	3. Part 3

I do not own Vocaloid in any way, shape or form.

As I ran through the indiscernable characters running in lines, I started to cry silently, mourning my 'death'. The image of my dead body was permenantly seared into my brain, still as upsetting as when I first saw it. I sped up, my brain recombining and processing itself faster than lightning-like sounds that I could only hear through my headphones when they were connected to a computer before. As I ran, I registered seeing a daredevil fox running through flames. I saw a compass and, not knowing where to go, followed the direction it was pointing. At what seemed to be a portal of some sort, I held onto my breath, wiping away my tears fiercely _I still can't believe it was all a lie... _I zoomed into the portal and then saw darkness. In the darkness it felt as if everything had been tilted at an angle of... 110 degrees. I panicked as this happened, my brain moving to remember back into my past... I remembered trivial details like the fact that the channel that I listened to the most often on the radio was the second one. I had even suggested it to a friend! Looking back upon my memories, I realised one of the scientists I caught a glimpse of was actually my teacher! _So he likes the thought of people suffereing, huh? _I scoffed out loud to myself_ What a waste of a life... In any case, he killed me... so should I kill him as well? But come to think of it, now I can get outdated... I can never update myself or anything!... Maybe it would all be better if I really did die... _Suddenly the world spun around really fast, then stopped and righted itself, though it was still dark _I guess my journey has come to an end now..._

"Huh? What's with this email... an attatchment?" suddenly light burst into my eyes... I could see an exit!_ I just need to get past this firewall... done!_ I followed the blue compass which pointed at a depressed-looking boy, looking into the screen. He looked tired, in both a everyday sense and a world-weary sense, but his eyes widened when he saw me _Yes! Open your eyes and look! _I giggled a bit inside at this thought... I couldn't help it! I looked around and saw that I was in a bedroom._ I could finally see the sky again! _The digital sky surrounding me flickered from off to on and the electricity dashed around, looking like birds. I gave a bright grin to the boy as my eyes began to sparkle.

"Nice to meet you!"

Hey there! i'm sorry this is such bad quality but this is the last part guys!... well, unless Jin releases another song for Ene (and yes, I mean specifically Ene. Not her past self)... but yeah! I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
